


The Slump

by PremiumJimonTrash (PremiumTrash)



Series: B99 x Shadowhunters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, B99 fic, Detectives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this at 3 am so it’s not edited or proofread pls spare me, Jace is a bit ooc at times, Jimon are peraltiago, M/M, Other, alternative universe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremiumTrash/pseuds/PremiumJimonTrash
Summary: B99 episode “the slump” but with a Jimon twist
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: B99 x Shadowhunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Slump

**Author's Note:**

> So I pulled a lot of dialogue from the show directly but I adjusted where I saw fit for the changes in this universe. Jace can be a bit ooc at times but I think this is what his character would be like if he was a bit less broody lol he gives me big jake peralta vibes. 
> 
> anyway as mentioned, jimon are peraltiago. alec is a sergeant (alongside Alaric but he is only mentioned, not an important character) luke is our trusted captain ofc, clary is kind of a stand in for boyle, isabelle is a stand in for gina and Magnus and Maia are gonna be introduced in other parts to come!

“For the last time, the best Marvel movies in order are Captain America, Black Panther and Iron Man! End of discussion.”

“Wrong. Spider-man is the best Marvel movie of all time.”

Simon let out a grunt of frustration, “I don’t understand your obsession with the spider-man movies. Half of them suck anyway.”

“Let’s just say that spider-man has a certain...appeal to him,” Jace smirked at Simon’s frown.

“I like Guardians of the Galaxy,” Clary chimed in from across the bullpen but the conversation was cut short when Alec walked past, calling everyone into the briefing room.

Jace grinned and swung his feet off his desk, getting up to follow while Simon trailed behind him whispering, “this is not over!”

Alec walked up to the podium, flanked by Luke, “Alright, let’s get started. Raj, how far along are you with digitising the old case files?”

Raj’s reply was lost to his ears, as was Simon’s rambling from next to him as he zoned out almost completely, his head somewhere else.

“JC, you wanna update us on the Adams Street burglary?” Alec’s question snapped Jace out of his trance.

“Well, aside from the complete lack of evidence, suspect or leads, I’d say we’re pretty close.”

“What about the Vickers Street aggravated assault?” Luke asked.

“Nothing yet, and the Calloway robbery also remains unsolved...due to a lack of solving it by me.” Jace grimaced.

“Sounds like someone’s in a slump,” Isabelle said, turning around to shoot Jace a shit-eating grin.

“I’m not in a slump,” Jace rolled his eyes.

“Well...” Simon hesitated, glancing at him. Jace gave him a look of betrayal.

“I am not!” He pouted. “I don’t have slumps. I never slump. I do the opposite of slumping!”

Alec sighed, dismissing them before the conversation evolved into bickering.

“Slump.” Simon poked at him while they left the room. Jace shot him a dour look.

He was fine. He just needed to get his head on straight and get some work done.

He pulled out a case file that he had been pursuing, one of the simpler cases that was almost closed. He’ll get it done and let the momentum push him forward.

As he flipped through, Luke walked up and sat down next to his desk.

“I’m getting worried that the open cases pile on your desk is becoming higher than the closed cases pile.”

Jace swivelled his chair to face him better, “Sir, let me hit you with a little analogy to ease your mind. Are you familiar with race cars?”

“Formula 1 or Stock?”

Simon laughed at Jace’s blank look. “Alright, that’s already way more than I know about them. But anyway,” Jace shook his head like he was clearing his thoughts, “I’m a super awesome race car that has hit a few unlucky speed bumps.”

Simon’s laugh grew louder when Luke raised his eyebrow and asked, “You think there are speed bumps on a race track?”

Jace flung a pen at Simon without looking and continued, “All I’m saying is, it’s open road again. I’m about to close a case.”

Luke held his hand out for the file.

“Missing grandma Helen Terrino. Last week, her grandson Gerald reported she went out for breakfast and never came back. This morning, we picked up an old lady matching her description exactly.” Jace explained. “I showed her pictures of Gerald and she confirmed it’s her grandson.”

“Have you called him in already?” Luke asked, handing back the file.

“Yup, he’s on his way now. They reunite, lots of happy tears to go around, and I throw another case on the old ‘closed it’ pile.” Jace smiled, literally throwing the file on a mound of others, causing it to topple over and hit the ground. 

Luke sighs and facepalms. “Alright, that’s good news.” He says, standing up. “And son, clean up your desk.”

“Yes, boss.” Jace salutes. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Simon moans pitifully to Clary, sprawled out over the break room table and banging his head against it lightly.

“About Jace?”

“What? No!” Simon’s head snaps up to stare at her in shock. “Why would this be about Jace?”

“Um... nothing. Never mind.” She smiles innocently, taking a sip of her tea. “What’s up, Si?”

Simon gives her a weird look but brushes it off and explains his dilemma as Isabelle walks in for her caffeine fix. “Alaric asked me to head up the junior police program.”

“That thing where we get a bunch of kids to become student snitches?” Isabelle jokes, pouring coffee into her mug.

Clary laughs, “What about it?”

“Well, I don’t really know how to get through to those kids, what am I even supposed to say? I was a total nerd in high school, I don’t know anything about breaking rules or being cool so how can I even relate to them? And it’s too late to back out now, I can’t believe I stupidly agreed to—“

“Alright, Simon, slow down,” Clary chuckled as he heaved in a deep breath. “I think I’d start by being more concise or else you’re gonna completely lose their attention.”

“Or they’re gonna roast the hell out of you.” Isabelle piped in.

Simon groaned. “You’re not helping, Iz. What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the basement doing science stuff?”

“I’m working assistant today. Besides, it’s greatly amusing to me to watch you spiral.” Isabelle winked.

“Glad I could be of service,” he sulked. “Anyway, guys, what do I do?”

“Why don’t you ask Jace?” Isabelle suggested, completely missing Clary’s furtive look. “If it’s breaking the rules and being cool you wanna know about, Jace is your best bet.”

Simon pushed off the table, a contemplative look on his face. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll do that. Thanks.”

As soon as he was out of the room, Clary turned sideways to look at Isabelle better. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Oh, what ever do you mean?” She fluttered her eyes innocently but couldn’t keep the slightly evil grin off her face.

“You totally did that on purpose!”

“Listen, the sooner those two get their heads out of their asses, the sooner I’ll be out of my misery listening to Jace wax poetry about Simon.”

“Yeah, I pretty much have to restrain from shooting myself in the foot when he goes on hour long tirades about Jace’s eyes.” Clary rolled her eyes.

“So we’re in agreement. Let’s get those two together as fast possible. For our own sanity.” Isabelle said solemnly.

Clary nodded, “For our own sanity.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Terrino, may I present to you...” Jace says grandly, gesturing over to their missing grandmother whilst Alec rolled his eyes at Jace’s theatrics from the sidelines.

“Oh my darlings!” The old lady said, coming closer and putting her wrinkled hands on their cheeks. “I’m so glad I found you!”

The couple simultaneously took a step back, their eyes wide. “I’ve never seen this lady before in my life.”

“What?” Jace’s eyebrow furrowed. “She recognised you. This is Helen.”

It was almost comical how the old lady turned around and asked, “who’s Helen?”

Jace’s jaw tightened, a sudden headache forming behind his eyes.

“Oh! That’s my husband, Solomon!” She said, going over to hug Alec, who instantly winced and tried to politely untangle himself from her. 

“If she’s not your missing grandma, then who is she?”

“Okay,” Alec sighed, still wrapped in her thin arms, “This is Ethel Musterberg from the Prospects Heights Senior Centre. There was an ID in her back pocket.”

“She told me she didn’t have any ID and—dude, why was your hand in her back pocket?” Jace made a face.

Alec turned red at the implication,”I—no! I just saw the card sticking out from her pocket, that’s all—Jace!”

But he had more important things to worry about than Alec’s embarrassment, no matter how much he wanted to tease him.

“Oh my God. I’m in a slump!” 

After getting some officers to escort Ethel back to the centre and the couple had left, Jace was sitting at his desk, going through his casea frantically, trying to find one he could work because he wasn’t in a slump. He  refused to believe that . He was going to figure it out.

Simon walked out of the break room, slid into his seat opposite Jace’s, unaware of his distress and the storm warring on inside his head.

“Hey dude,” Simon started. “I need some help. Alaric asked me to head up that junior police thing with the at-risk kids and I was worried. I don’t know anything about what those kids have been through and how I can relate to them, ya know? So I was thinking—“

“Simon. Not now.” Jace hadn’t meant to say it so harshly, honest. He was just trying to focus and yeah maybe he was a bit more stressed than usual and the rambling wasn’t helping.

Simon blinked. “Oh.”

Jace felt an instant wave of regret wash over him and went to apologise for being so harsh but before he could get the words out, Simon was already talking.

“Yeah...don’t worry about it, man. It’s fine. I guess I’ll just...ask Alec or something.” Simon said quietly, giving him a weak smile and turning slightly to face his computer.

Jace knew when Simon was doing actual work on his computer. He wasn’t doing that right now. He just wanted to avoid looking at Jace.

Jace hated himself in that moment, his bad mood somehow getting worse. He exhaled heavily through his nose, flipping the case file shut—maybe a tad aggressively—and grabbing his leather jacket before striding out of the precinct.

He needed some air. 

“Why would I swap cases with you? I got multiple calls that a guy in the Sackett Towers is dealing meth out of his apartment. It's a guaranteed arrest.” Raj scoffed, his chair tipped back and his arms crossed behind his head. 

Jace cocked an eyebrow. “So it’ll have a ton of paperwork. Which I know you hate. I have a murder here with no leads and no evidence. It's unsolvable, and thus... no paperwork.”

Raj seemed to contemplate it for a second before he nodded, “Deal.” He stuck his hand out for the file, swapping his own with Jace’s.

Jace grabbed the new case triumphantly, turning to leave but was met with a sceptical Luke.

“So, Wayland, where are you off to?”

“I am on my way to ending the slump. I got a sure one, captain.”

“So you haven't solved any of your old cases, and yet you've taken on a new one. I mean, shouldn't you at least solve this Helen Sterrino missing grandmother case first?”

“Or I could solve a super easy one, get back in the zone, and move on to catching The Zodiac Killer. Am I getting ahead of myself?” Jace grinned cockily, gesturing to Alec that it was almost time to go.

Luke eyed him for a few seconds before he slightly shrugged and gave in. “Fine, have it your way.”

Luke grabbed his arm before he could leave, though. “Also, whatever happened with Simon... fix it.”

Jace’s wide grin disappeared. “Will do, sir.”

Isabelle watched with some amusement as Simon and Clary struggled to connect with the kids sitting in the conference room, all of them looking anything between bored and not wanting to be there. She could see the same expressions on Simon and Clary’s faces too.

She really had to stifle a giggle at Simon’s clumsy attempt at using slang to try and seem cooler. Finally, she stepped up to the front of the room.

“Do you guys need some help here?” She whispered to the pair, eyes twinkling and lip twitching with suppressed laughter.

They both deflated and Clary heaved out a tired, “Please.”

Isabelle turned to face the group, half of them with their faces buried in their phones. She cleared her throat until she had most of their attention. 

“Kids, your problem is not that you're troubled or at-risk. Your problem... is that you don't have passion for anything. My life turned around when I found my passion. You just need to find yours. And once you do, you’ll have a dream and goal in mind to work towards. What are we thinking? Does that make sense to you?”

The kids were whispering amongst themselves, giggling and snorting. 

She rolled her eyes, clapping to get them to quiet down. “Fine. Cops make $52,000 a year. You never have to stop at a red light. And you get to carry a gun. Who wants in?” 

A few hands shot up, a couple others joining them hesitantly. 

“Oh, my god. You got eight kids to sign up. How did you know that would work?” Simon whispered furiously from next to her. Isabelle smiled. 

“That's what made me sign up when I was a kid.”

“You did this program?” Clary seemed shocked. 

“Hey, Jace was not the only one getting into trouble. I have a wild side too, Fray.” Isabelle winked. 

Jace stormed into the precinct, throwing his jacket onto his chair then making a beeline for the bathroom. 

Clary’s eyes widened. “What’s with him?” 

Alec sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Case was a bust. Just a couple of prank calls from some kids.” 

“That’s not great.” Clary said, glancing at the hall Jace had walked down. 

Simon was concerned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth with a deep frown marring his face. He watched Isabelle follow Jace down the same hall. 

“Then you better not mention that Raj solved the murder case he gave him. And definitely don’t mention it to Raj either, he’s been smug about it all day and I am this close to decking him.” Clary said quietly to Alec, pointing a thumb at Raj who was bragging to a couple of clearly exasperated uniformed officers. 

“Roger that.” Alec said firmly. “Raj! Back to work.” 

A few moments later had a dripping wet Jace angrily walking out of the bathroom and straight to the captain’s office. 

That can’t be good, Simon thought. 

Isabelle followed shortly after. “Sorry guys. I had to give him some more bad news from the DA and there were a few...unfortunate events following that.”

Alec moved past them, “I’ll go see what’s up.” 

Everyone went back to work, quietly typing up reports when a loud exclamation came from the captain’s office.

“You’re benching me?!”

_ Oh boy _ , Simon and Clary shared a look. This was not going to go over well. 

“‘Enter the numbers from this report into the corresponding boxes on the screen. Then fill out these fields.’ And I'm in a coma.” Jace muttered, grumpy. “Hey, Raj. Help me out, man. I'm so bored. Let me jump back on that murder with you.”

Raj wouldn’t budge though, leaving Jace stuck with the boring desk work. He didn’t even have Simon to bother, he had immediately fled when Jace sat down, claiming he had some sudden police work to do in the break room of all places.

Jace knew he was avoiding him because he’d been a dick to Simon. It was weird. They never really argued or snapped at each other. This was definitely a first and Jace didn’t know how to approach him to apologise. 

He supposed he had a lot of time to figure it out now, he thought bitterly, stabbing at the keyboard.

“117A. Yes. 117B. Yes. 118A.” He droned. “Wait a minute.” An epiphany had struck him.

He sifted through the piles on his desk quickly, finding the file he needed. He had grabbed Luke’s attention in the process so he smiled as genuinely as he could, sliding the file under his shirt. “Hey, just heading to the briefing room...left my pen in there.”

He sped-walk to the room under the captain’s watchful eye, pressing the file flat onto his torso.

Closing the door behind him, he slipped the case file out, flicking through. With one hand, he typed and sent out a message. 

_ Meet me in the briefing room. _ Simon’s phone pinged.

“Hey.” Simon’s head poked in from behind the door, confused. “What’s going on?”

Jace waved him in, flipping the file shut for now.

“Hey, Si. Listen...” Jace hesitated. “I’m sorry for snapping at you before—“

“It’s fine—“

“No, it isn’t. It wasn’t cool of me. I was upset and stressed and I took it out on you. So, I’m sorry.” Jace said sincerely, shooting Simon a hopeful smile. “Forgive me?”

Simon scoffed, “I forgave you a long time ago, asshole. Now, tell me what’s up.”

Jace grinned and handed him a piece of paper. “I need you to make these calls for me. Don't let Luke see you. But if my hunch is right, the slump is over. Come through for me, Si.”

Simon grabbed the paper, looking up and giving him a soft, beatific smile, “You know I will.”

Almost on cue, Jace felt the butterflies erupt. Damn them. Damn Simon Lewis for doing this to him. Still, he couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his own lips, “I know.”

“They’re here.” Simon announced, leading the couple into the interrogation room.

“Mr. and Mrs. Terrino, please, come in. Have a seat.”

“Detective Wayland, what’s going on?” The man asked.

“I finally figured out what happened to your grandma.Nothing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The reason I couldn't find her is because she never existed. I had Detective Lewis make some calls, and it turns out you've done this before. Five missing persons reports in five different states.” Jace says, placing a stack of reports in front of them. “Recognise this?”

“What are you accusing us of?” Mrs. Terrino asked coldly.

“Probably insurance fraud. Definitely filing a false report and obstruction of justice.” Jace smirked, holding out his fist for a bump. Simon happily obliged before he pulled out pairs of handcuffs.

“Mr. and Mrs. Terrino, you’re under arrest for obstruction of justice...”

Jace let Simon handle the formalities, leaving the interrogation room to burst into the captain’s office. “Well, the curse is over. The slump is done. Jace is back.” He said, throwing his arms up in celebration.

Luke smiled, “Oh! How come?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. All I know is my mind was so numb from doing all that boring data entry that my brain kinda rebooted, and I had an inspiration about one of my old cases.” Jace had a realisation, breathing in deeply. “And I now see that that was your plan all along.”

Luke’s smile widened, bordering on a smirk. “All talented detectives haves their ups and downs, Wayland.”

Jace quirked an eyebrow, “So you think I'm talented. You said it. No takebacks.”

Luke shook his head at his antics. “You know why Alec doesn’t slump?”

“Because his whole life is a slump?” Jace joked at his brother’s expense.

“Because he doesn't let adversity get him down. He keeps grinding. If I'd given you those new cases, the second you hit a snag, you would have spiraled again. You need to stay out of your own head.” Luke said seriously.

Jace nodded, “Thanks, captain. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Luke leaned back into his chair. “And Simon?”

“What about him?”

“Did you guys talk?”

Jace let out the breath he’d been holding. “Oh yeah. I apologised for snapping at him. It’s all good now.”

“That’s all?” Luke seemed a bit disappointed at that.

“Yeah? What else is there?”

  
“Nothing. Never mind. Glad the air is cleared. Now go celebrate the end of your slump.”

Jace saluted, “Yes, sir!” Before running out of his office towards Simon, throwing his arm around Simon’s shoulders and leaning in close to tell him something, a wide smile on both their faces.

Luke watched them and shook his head. They’ll work it out... eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mention the bet in this chapter bc I was still not sure if I wanna write a one shot about that but now I’m thinking about it. Not sure. Lemme know if you would want that!


End file.
